Marvelous
by Crimson Coin
Summary: FIN Dawn Marie feels nothing but pain in her home state as she remembers the events of recent years. Can John Cena help ease her pain? FIN


Title: Marvelous

Author: Crimson Coin 

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of the mentioned superstars. This story is entirely fictional.

Rating: PG13

Summery: Dawn Marie feels nothing but pain in her home state as she remembers theevents of recent years. Can John Cena help ease her pain?

Archiving: Ask me first

Timeline: Winter 2004

* * *

East Rutherford, New Jersey

Dawn Marie stood on the balcony outside her hotel room, her arms around herself as she hugged her body. It was cold, chilled and she couldn't help but shudder as the cold coursed through her. But she just didn't want to go inside yet.

Her eyes scanned over the horizon, the New York City skyline bright and glistening. She was so happy that she had such a marvelous view from her hotel room and she'd been standing outside close to an hour now, just looking at the bright lights.

She couldn't stop the tears that welled in her eyes. Even after all these years, something was still missing. The New York skyline was not the same.

Granted, she didn't grow up extremely close to Manhattan, but often enough, she would run off to the city with her friends for an afternoon. Especially in high school, she remembered going in to see the Christmas tree and Macy's and the shopping and the shows and the food and the excitement.

Dawn released a heavy sigh, reaching up to wipe a tear from the corner of her eye and she bowed her head. Wearing tight jeans and an even tighter tee shirt, her clothing did little to resist the cold. But she couldn't bring herself to care. She was too upset.

"What's with the sad face?"

Dawn jumped, gasping at the voice and she turned her head to the right.

John Cena stood on his respective balcony, leaning against the ledge closest to her as he looked at her. His face a mask of concern, he cocked his head, his eyes softening as he gazed in her eyes. A gentle smile pulled at his lips. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's ok," she said quickly, turning her eyes away from the man and she looked back to the horizon. "I was just thinking, that's all."

John turned his head, looking to the sight that drew her eyes. He gazed for only a moment before turning his attention back to her. "Penny for your thoughts."

Dawn cocked her head, glancing back at him. "Huh?"

He chuckled, lifting up onto the balcony's ledge. When she gasped, he only smiled reassuringly and jumped the foot or so between their balconies, landing gracefully on his feet. "I said, penny for your thoughts."

"Why ... why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

She pointed to his balcony. "Why'd you jump? You could have fallen. You could have ..."

He raised a single finger. "Ah, but I didn't. And that's all that matters."

"But you could have just come to the door. I would have let you in. I ..."

John laughed, his smile bright. "True. But then we would have gotten distracted from the point and that's not cool. So like I was saying ... what you thinking?"

Dawn sighed, bowing her head as she looked to the city she loved dearly. "I was just reminiscing. You know, like when I was a kid and in high school."

"Yeah?" He watched as she walked to the edge of her balcony, leaning against the banister to stare at the sky and skyline.

"Yeah." She responded, a simple smile on her face. "I was thinking about how my friends and I would go into the city." She giggled, softly. "I remember after my senior prom, we told our parents we were all going to a coffee shop in Hoboken. But we didn't. We went into the city and to a comedy club."

"Oooo," John cooed gently, standing by her side and leaning against the banister too, leaving enough space for comfort between them, but still close enough he could feel her warmth. "Regular rebel, weren't you."

"I wish," she snorted with laughter. "More like rebel without a cause."

He laughed, averting his eyes from the sky to her. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I know from personal experience, it's kinda fun being a rebel."

"Is that so?"

"Mmm hmmm," he responded with a nod. "So if you were reminiscing about happy thoughts ... why the tears?"

She bowed her head, her voice low. "Well, not everything I was thinking about was happy."

"No?"

She shook her head, sniffling. "No, I ... I was just thinking that the city doesn't look the same anymore since ... since well ... you know."

"You mean since 9/11?"

Dawn nodded but didn't verbally respond.

"Aw, Honey," he cooed, moving closer to her and wrapping an arm around her. The moment he did that, he swallowed hard, hoping she didn't take offense to such a forward move. But he was relieved when she didn't push him away. On the contrary, she moved closer to him.

"It just still hurts, John." She explained softly, turning towards him, her eyes gazing up at him. She was surprised how soft and tender his blue eyes were. "It hurts that when I come home, it's not the same. That's not the New York City I know and love. And it hurts that I can't come home anymore and really feel at home."

"Aw, Sweetie," he drawled, his accent more prominent with his gentle tone. "Don't think of it like that. A home isn't the buildings and stuff like that. It's the people and the memories you have. Just because the towers are gone doesn't mean that this still isn't your home."

She ducked her head then, staring at the green hockey jersey he wore. "You just wouldn't understand."

"I'm sorry," he apologized gently. "I guess I don't. I mean ... I never saw something that I recognized and loved and stuff just fall to pieces and disappear and stuff. I'm just saying that it's not objects that give you a home, it's the people who care about you. That's all."

"That's really sweet, John." She said, not taking her eyes off his chest.

"It's something my mother told me once," John exclaimed. "When I was little, a house down the block from us burned down. And my baby sister and I were always scared that our house would burn down too."

"You have a baby sister?" she asked, turning her eyes up to look in his. God, they were so blue.

His smile stretched from ear to ear. "Yeah. She's a few years younger than me. But when we were scared about that? Mom told us that even if something were to happen like that, everything would be fine. Because we'd still have each other. And when my parents moved out of the house I grew up in after my sister got married and I was already on the road with the WWE, I thought I'd be heartbroken when I went to their new house."

"But you weren't, were you."

"Nope," he answered with a gentle shake of the head. "Not in the least. I mean there were memories in that house that I hold dear to my heart. But going to that new house when my whole family was there, it just didn't matter where we were. It was still home for me."

"I know that," Dawn answered then turned her head, looking back at the skyline. "It just doesn't feel like New York anymore. The ... the towers were so striking. They identified that horizon as New York. I ... I just don't see ... it's just so different now."

"I know," he responded, his eyes still focused on her even though she wasn't looking at him. She was just so pretty, he didn't want to look away.

"God, the more I look at it, the more upsetting it is. It's like I just can't distract myself from it."

John reached out then, cupping her cheek with one hand, his other arm, banding around her waist as he pulled her closer. "Dawn?" He turned her face, forcing her eyes to meet his. "I can be a great distraction."

Her breath caught high in her throat as he leaned closer to her and she swallowed hard, knowing what he was doing. His eyes, his beautiful blue eyes locked on hers as he inched closer and closer still. And she watched as those breathtaking eyes fluttered closed.

John sighed when his lips touched hers. He never dreamed her lips could be so soft, never thought he would have this opportunity to kiss her and as long as she didn't resist, he had no intention of ending this.

Dawn shivered as his arm tightened around her waist and she tilted her head with him, letting her lips part as he begged for a deeper kiss. She shivered when his tongue touched hers and all of a sudden, she wasn't even aware of the chill outside or the crisp February air. All she felt was him and his wonderfully hot mouth, his warm body and large hands.

He moaned when one of her hands reached up and he felt her fingers run through his short hair and then abandon his hair to cup his face. Her hands were ice cold.

John broke the kiss and he barely noticed as Dawn gazed up at him with wide confused eyes. He released her only a moment but took both her smaller hands in his. "My God, your hands are freezing," he said then brought them to his mouth, breathing hot air onto them.

Moved by the display, she smiled softly, her eyes on his handsome face as he concentrated on warming her hands. "Come inside," she breathed hotly, surprised at the desire that laced her voice.

John nodded, his eyes still displaying worry at the thought of her being cold. "That's probably best. You're freezing."

She released his hands as she turned towards the large glass door that led into her room. Opening it, she stepped inside, walking further into the warm room then turned to face him.

John followed her inside, closing the door behind him and then rubbed his hands over his arms, coaxing the blood flow back into them. He chuckled, shyly. "Really is cold out there, ain't it."

She smiled for him, her lips curled in a sexy grin. Was he blushing, embarrassed, nervous even? Those were emotions she never dreamed to see from him.

"Do you want me to put your heat up?"

She had to withhold a moan at the connotation of his words, though she knew what he actually meant. "No, that's ok." Slowly, she walked closer to him, reaching out to place her hand on his arm. "You were actually doing a mighty fine job of that."

A sexy smile spread across his face and he cocked his head at her. "Are your hands still cold, my dear?"

"Mmm," she hummed. "They are."

Chuckling, John reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and dropping it to the floor. His smile broadened as her eyes scanned down his chest and he had to bite his lip when she licked her luscious lips as she gazed at his body.

Dawn jumped when he grabbed her hands in his and he brought them to his chest, opening her palms and splaying them on his pecks. "Kinda hot here, don't you think?" He slowly moved her hands lower, down his pecks and to his abs. "Or is it hotter, here?" Her breath increased, panting as he slowly eased her hands even lower, to the waist of his exposed boxers. He did like to wear his pants quite low. His voice lowered with his lust, his desire obvious in his slight gruff. "Or don't you think this here ... is quite ... hot."

"I think it all is," she breathed, running her hands right up his torso until she cupped his face in her hands and she looked up into his beautiful crystalline eyes. "And I think you were right about something else."

"What's that, my dear?" he asked, playfully, gazing down into her sweet dark brown eyes.

Her fingers tickled along his cheeks and then back around his ears, her arms wrapping around him. "I think you're a marvelous distraction."

He chuckled at her words, leaning closer to her, that grin still plastered on his face. "Well, that ain't all I'm marvelous at."

She chuckled, deeply at the undertones of his statement and she tickled her fingers along the hairline on his neck. "Is that so?"

"Mmm," he hummed with a slow nod. "You're gorgeous. You know that?"

Her smile brightened, beamed at his words and her eyes danced along his face, taking in his eyes, his mouth. Oh, that sweet mouth. "You certainly know the right thing to say to a girl."

"Like we agreed, I'm marvelous."

Dawn lifted up onto her toes, tightening her arms around his neck as she hovered her lips just over his. "Prove it," she breathed against his mouth.

John tilted his head, leaning ever so much closer to her. "With ..." his eyes fluttered closed. "Pleasure."

He kissed her.

- FIN


End file.
